Reviens-moi
by movie-like
Summary: Sila arrive à tuer Klaus et sa lignée ,dont Damon et Stephan .Comment Elena et Caroline vont réussir à vivre sans leur âme-soeur ? Seule contre la mort ,elles devront faire face .OS mais peut devenir une fiction
1. Chapter 1

P.S : Caroline et Elena ne meurent pas grâce à un sort de Bonnie .

KLAUS ! Hurla Caroline avant de partir en courant vers le corps de L'Hybride

-Caroline .Murmura Klaus avec difficulté .Un filet de sang coulait sur sa joue devenue blanche .

Caroline courait le plus vite possible mais la peur paralysait ses membres et cela rendait la tâche plus que difficile .Il ne doit pas mourir pensa-t-elle ave conviction .Elle répétait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête .Elle ne faisait même plus attention à ses pieds nus qui étaient malmenés par les branches ou à ses deux doigts cassés pendant la bataille avec les sbires de Silas .Caroline pleurait ,elle voulait que Klaus ,le méchant Klaus vive .

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que tu l'aimes répondit son subconscient .Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une gifle .Caroline Forbs aimait Klaus Michaelson .Elle ne pouvait pas nier cette évidence car la vision de Klaus mourir sous ses yeux était la pire des tortures .La jolie blonde ne verrais plus ses magnifiques yeux ou entendre ses surnoms stupides mais si bon à entendre .Caroline Forbs aimait follement Niklaus Michaelson .

Quand enfin Caroline arriva près du corps de L'Originel ,elle se laissa tomber sans retenue à ces côtés .Elle pleurait tout : la mort de ses amis et de sa famille , la mort de personnes innocentes ,ses victimes et surtout la mort imminente de Klaus .

La vampire essuya avec douceur le sang qui coulait de la magnifique bouche de Klaus .Elle caressa avec lenteur le visage de l'Hybride .Caroline embrassa la joue de l'Originel et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de ce dernier .

-Je crois que je t'aime Klaus .Avoua Caroline

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi Caroline

Les deux vampires lâchèrent un faux-rire .Ils riaient pour oublier ,oublier le fait qu'ils allaient être séparés .Eternellement .

-Tu vas vivres !

-Toujours aussi têtue .Constata Klaus avec tristesse

Ce dernier était énervé .Il ne n'embrassera jamais la douce Caroline ,il ne sentira jamais le corps délicat et parfait de la vampire contre le sien .Et comme si la jolie blonde lisait dans ses pensées , elle se pencha pour embrasser L'Hybride .Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur malgré la passion qui animait les deux vampires .Ils s'embrassaient sans penser à la mort et la douleur qui les entouraient de leurs bras glacés .

Ils profitaient les dernières minutes qu'ils leur restaient .

-Caroline …Commença Klaus

-Oui ?

-Je souhaite juste te dire que je serais toujours à côté de toi .Je te protégerais malgré le fait que je serais mort .Je veillerais à que tu sois heureuse ,je serais toujours à côté de toi .Mais pas physiquement .Dit Klaus en sentant la mort proche

Caroline étouffa un sanglot et essuya ses larmes .Elle ne devait pas pleurer mais pas maintenant ,elle devait profiter de Klaus le plus possible .La vampire sentait son cœur se briser ,lentement et douloureusement .Celui qu'elle aime mourrait dans ses bras ,seul .

Caroline était énervée .Contre elle .Contre ses amies .Elle avait gâchée sa chance avec Klaus pour ne pas les trahir .Caroline pensa à la première fois où elle vu Klaus .Elle avait sentie une vague de chaleur quand leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés .Du bonheur à l'état brut .

-Je t'aime Klaus .Pour toujours et à jamais .Promit la jolie blonde en embrassant ce dernier

-Je te le promet mon ange .

Klaus mourra dans une forêt avec la seule personne qui comptait plus que sa famille .Caroline Forbs ,la seule femme qu'il avait réellement aimé .

Cette dernière se coucha prêt de lui et ne bougea plus .Elle souffrait en silence ,personne n'auras le privilège de voir Caroline Forbs pleurait .Elle ne pleureras que pour son éternel amour .Klaus Michaelson .

Mais ce que Caroline ne savait pas ,c'était que Elena Gilbert avait elle aussi perdue quelque chose .Les frères Salvatore .La ligné de Klaus s'était éteinte avec lui .

Deux jeunes femmes ,brisées et seule attendaient le retour impossible de leur amour .

_**5 PLUS TARD **_

-DAMON ! DAMON !

-Je t'aime Elena .Répondit faiblement ce dernier

Elena se réveilla en sursaut .Elle revivait chaque soir la mort des frères Salvatore mais surtout la mort de Damon .La brunette l'avait choisie ,trop tard .Elle se rappelait de son gémissement quand le ténébreux vampire avait senti la mort venir le chercher .Elena essayait d'oublier l'image de Damon mourant et de garder le souvenir d'un Damon cynique ,arrogant et touchant .

Elle se leva du lit du ténébreux Salvatore ,elle avait élu domicile chez les Salvatore .Bonnie et Jeremy avaient déménagé tout comme Tyler et le reste de la bande .Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Caroline ,deux meilleures amies soudaient même dans la mort .

Elena enfila le collier où la chevalière de Damon était attachée et partit rejoindre Caroline au cimetière .

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirent bonjour et partirent en silence vers les tombes .

« Klaus Michaelson ,tu seras toujours à mes côtés .Repose en paix . »

« Damon Salvatore ,je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours .Repose en paix . »

Les tombes étaient sobre .Aucunes dates étaient présentes ,naturellement .

Les seules choses qui étaient présentes étaient deux bouquets de fleurs différentes .Des blanches et des noirs .Des black magic pour Damon et des roses blanches pour Klaus .Une préférence pour l'un et une signification pour l'autre .Naturellement ,les corps étaient enterrés autre part avec celui de Stephan .Ces tombes étaient là pour les deux jeunes femmes ,pour qu'elles puissent faire leur deuil .

Caroline et Elena restèrent un moment devant les tombes des deux vampires avant de décider de partit vers le Mystic Grill .Les places des anciens bad-boys de la ville avaient était gardées par les deux jeunes femmes après une bagarre avec deux pimbêches qui pensaient avoir des droits sur ses places .A cause de cette bagarre ,le Mystic Grill était maintenant assez vide .

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le centre-ville ,tout les regards se tournèrent vers elles .C'était le quotidien des jeunes femmes et cela ne les touchaient pas .

-Elles te regardent toi .Commença Elena avec un faux sourire .

-Menteuse ! Elle te regarde ! Tu es l'ancienne petite-amie de Damon Salvatore ,le célèbre play-boy et coureur de jupons professionnel .

-Et toi ! Contredit Elena .Tu es l'ancienne petite-amie de Klaus Michaelson ,la beauté mystérieux qui faisait peur aux habitants .

Caroline ria .Dans une synchronisation parfaite ,elles se tournèrent vers les habitent ,lancèrent des regards noirs et firent un doigt aux femmes qui aimaient lancer des rumeurs sur elles .Elles se tapèrent dans les mains et se dépêchèrent d'arrivaient à Mystic Grill .Elena et Caroline avalèrent une dizaines de verres et après avoir vidée leurs sacs ,les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent chacune de leur côté .

Elena arriva enfin chez les Salvatore .Elle se coucha sur le lit de Damon sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller .Après un énième cauchemar ,la brunette se réveilla en sursaut .Elle resta pendant quelques minutes dans le lit pour calmer ses larmes mais un bruit dans la cuisine fit sursauter Elena .Elle entendit l'intrus montait les escaliers ,par reflexe ,elle se cacha dans l'ombre de la pièce et attendit l'arrivé de l'inconnu .Quand la porte s'ouvra ,Elena lâcha un cri de surprise .La porte s'était ouverte sur une personne qui ressemblait étrangement à Damon .Trop à Damon .

L'inconnu avait les magnifiques yeux du ténébreux vampire ,les cheveux de jais de Damon .Elle sentait d'ici l'odeur rassurante de son défunt petit-ami .

Elena tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd .Elle pleura sans retenue .

-Damon .Murmura-t-elle

_**CAROLINE **_

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut ,la jolie blonde était en sueur .Son cauchemar était revenue l'hantée .

Elle se releva avec difficulté à cause des nombreuses couvertures que possédait le lit de Klaus .Caroline avait élu domicile dans la chambre de L'Originel car son odeur était toujours présente malgré cinq ans d'absence .

Après cinq minutes de silence ,un bruit dans la cuisine se fit entendre .La vampire attrapa un pieu qui se trouvait en dessous de son coussin et descendit tout en se collant contre le mur .

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine ,elle fit tomber son pieu sur le carrelage et tomba dans un bruit sourd .

-Klaus .Dit Caroline avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique .

_**UNE HEURE PLUS TARD **_

_**-Tu n'es pas vivant ! Tu n'es pas là ! Tu n'es pas vivant ! Répéta inlassablement la jolie blonde en se balançant sur le carrelage froid . **_

_**Klaus la contredisait depuis bientôt une heure sans succès .Caroline se libérait de cinq ans de deuil douloureux et long .Ce qui fit sortit la jolie blonde de sa léthargie est la sonnette de l'entrée .Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte ,quand elle l'ouvrit ,elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise .Quand Klaus entendit sa belle criait ,il partit à vitesse vampirique vers l'entrée .Quand il vit le couple composait d'Elena et Damon ,il hocha simplement la tête .**_

_**-Damon !**_

_**-Klaus ! Nous devons des explications à Elena et Caroline .Répondit Damon avec nonchalance .**_

_**Elena et Damon se dirigèrent vers le salon .La brunette se posa près de Caroline tandis que le ténébreux revenant resta près de Klaus .**_

_**-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda Caroline en ne lâchant pas des yeux Klaus .**_

_**-Tes ancêtres ,ceux d'Elena ,la mère de Damon et Emily Bennett nous ont ramenés .**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Vous tourniez mal et Emily Bennett devait une dette à Damon .Expliqua L'Hybride .**_

_**-Vous restez ? Murmura Caroline **_

_**Klaus hocha la tête avant d'être renversé par Caroline .Elle l'embrassa avec lenteur pour apprécier enfin son contact .Elle lâcha un sanglot ,elle pouvait enfin pleurer .La vampire avait tenue sa promesse .**_

_**-Désolée ! S'excusa Caroline en se levant **_

_**Klaus la tira vers lui avant de continuer à l'embrassait .Elle soupira de joie .**_

_**-Et Stephan ? Demanda Elena **_

_**-Désolé .Répondit Damon .Ils ne pouvaient ramener qu'un seul Salvatore**_

_**Elena lâcha un sanglot avant de se ressaisir .Elle avait déjà fait son deuil depuis déjà deux ans ,Stephan était mort et elle devait avancer .Avec Damon pensa-t-elle avec soulagement .La brunette ne devait pas s'apitoyait devant l'ainée des Salvatore .Ce dernier se sentait coupable car les ancêtres d'Elena et de ceux de Caroline avaient choisis Damon car Elena avait besoin de lui .Les morts s'en étaient rendus compte et en plus de cela ,Emily lui devait une dette .**_

_**En plus de ce sentiment de culpabilité ,le vampire avait peur .Peur que Elena le repousse et reste accrochée à Stephan .Il ne voulait pas être encore le dernier choix .La brunette se rendit compte de sa crainte .Elle essuya ses larmes ,se leva et se dirigea vers Damon .**_

_**-Damon ! Regarde-moi ! Dit Elena en tenant le visage parfait de Damon entre ses mains .C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés .Stephan était mon premier amour mais toi …Tu es mon dernier amour .Celui que j'aime plus que tout ,celui que je souhaite pour l'éternité .Je veux me réveiller près de toi et m'endormir près de toi .Tu es mon premier choix Damon Salvatore .Conclut-elle en embrassant un vampire abasourdi**_

_**Damon lui rendit son baiser avec passion .Les deux couples donnèrent ainsi un magnifique tableau aux ancêtres d'Elena ,de Caroline et surtout à Stephan .**_

_**Deux couples impossibles enfin réunis .**_

_**Klaus et Caroline ,un couple improbable mais tellement évident .**_

_**Damon et Elena ,un couple passionnel et parfait .**_

_**Voilà ! Voici un OS qui pourrait peut-être devenir une fiction si vous aimez .Alors ,à vos reviews .**_

_**N'hésitez pas à posez des questions ,je vous répondrait . **_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai décidée de commencer cette fiction mais je sais pas comment sera mon rythme .J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres mais je les posterais pas tout de suite .Je veux déjà avancer dans mes autres fictions mais je n'oublie pas cette fiction qui ne seras pas longue .Environ 10 ou 15 chapitres .

Bon avant tout de chose, je répond à vos review :

Siah : Merci .Je suis contente que tu trouves mon OS intéressant .J'espère que tu apprécieras se chapitre

Naura: Contente que tu adores mon OS :D

Memel : Merci pour ta review toute sympa !

Analissa : Merci ! J'ai vraiment essayée de faire ressentir aux lecteurs la douleur de Caroline et Elena et je suis contente que tu es ressentie les sentiments des deux vampires .

Clara : Ouah ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ^ ^ Merci pour ton review !

Mayu87 : Merci pour ta review .Klaroline jusque au bout ! Je suis fan de The Originals et je souhaite qu'une chose : Un crossover avec Caroline xD

Klaroline fans : Ouah ! Ouah ! Je suis hyper touchée par ta review . C'est surtout pour toi que j'ai finis aussi vite se chapitre .Je suis touchée par ta review qui est simple mais tellement touchante .Au début, tu m'as fait un peu flippée parce que je croyais pas que ma fiction pouvais te faire sentir heureuse mais après la joie à prit le dessus sur le flip xD

Merci tout plein pour vos review hyper encourageante !

TADAM !

Après que les quatre vampires aient remis les choses à plat, les deux couples se levèrent rapidement des canapés .Elena et Caroline ne se lâchèrent pas la main, elles gardaient toujours le lien qu'elles ont construit lors de ses cinq années de deuil .C'était plus qu'une simple amitié, c'était un besoin de l'autre .Pour se soutenir mais malgré que les deux vampires soient revenus, Caroline et Elena avaient encore besoin de l'autre .Damon et Klaus ne disaient rien malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans leur esprit .L'Originel secoua la tête en oubliant rapidement ces interrogations tandis que le Salvatore fixait toujours les mains enlacés d'Elena et Caroline en fronçant les sourcils .

-Je crois que nous devons nous séparer .Déclara Klaus en ouvrant la porte du manoir .

-Je crois pas .Répondit Caroline en se plaçant face à son compagnon .Je veux qu'Elena reste avec moi or elle n'iras nulle part sans Damon donc on reste tous ensemble !

-Love….

-Pas de discussion Nik' ! Juste deux ou trois voyages pour qu'on puisse se remettre de nos cinq années et après on se séparera .Juste deux voyages .Supplia la belle blonde en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'Originel .Ce dernier se raidit au contact chaleureux de la vampire avant de se reprendre une posture normal .Pas l'habitude pensa Caroline sans se sentir gênée de cette proximité entre Klaus et elle .Elle avait vécue sans lui pendant cinq ans maintenant qu'il était près d'elle, elle avait l'attention d'en profitait .Caroline posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres charnues du vampire .Ce dernier laissa apercevoir un sourire avant de reprendre un visage inexpressif .

-Pour toi Caroline…Souffla Klaus avant de tourner la tête vers Damon pour demander son avis .

-Si Elena et Caroline le veulent .Répondit Damon en levant les épaules pour montrer qu'il s'en moquait tant qu'il restait près de la belle brune .Cette dernière prit la main gauche du vampire et enlaça leurs doigts .

-C'est réglée ! Dit la seule blonde en tapant dans ses mains .Ma voiture est devant donc on peut partir tout de suite .Tu montes préparer ta valise tandis qu'Elena et Damon partent faire leurs valises .

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel face à l'impatience de sa petite-amie .Toujours aussi impatiente pensa-t-il en flashant en haut pour préparer sa valise .Il lança des habits dans son sac sans faire attention à quoi il prenait .Lorsque son sac était presque plein, l'Hybride le ferma avant de descendre à vitesse humaine en bas .Il vit Elena et Damon porter chacun une valise pendant que Caroline prenait un simple sac noir .

-C'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant à Klaus qui hocha la tête pour simple réponse .C'est partit alors

Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers la voiture sans un mot .Chacun profitait de la présence de leur moitié .Klaus ne lâchait pas la main droite de Caroline tandis que cette dernière respirait l'odeur rassurante du vampire .Damon enlaçait la taille délicate d'Elena tandis que la brunette regardait sans répit les traits ciselés et les cheveux de jais de son ténébreux vampire .Enfin pensa-t-elle en laissant couler quelques larmes sur ses joues .La vampire les essuya rapidement avant de se glisser dans la voiture tandis que Damon rangeait leur valises .Klaus s'installa à la place du conducteur alors que Caroline se plaça aux côtés de sa meilleure amie .L'ainée des Salvatore s'assit à la seule place encore libre avant de fermer sa porte .Elena attacha négligemment ses cheveux avant de poser sa tête sur la fenêtre froide .

-On va où ? Questionna Klaus en regardant Caroline .

-Roule c'est tout .Répondit cette dernière en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elena qui essayait de garder les yeux ouvert .Cette fin ou plutôt début de journée avait été épuisante physiquement tout comme mentalement .Il est là n'arrêtait pas de penser Caroline en regardant son petit-ami .Elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer Klaus .Ses boucles blondes, son cou, ses épaules et ses bras rassurants .Quelques minutes plus tard, la belle blonde tomba dans un sommeil profond et réparateur .Un sommeil qu'elle n'avait plus connue lors de ces dernières années .Elena tomba elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée laissant Damon et Klaus réveillés .

-On est vivant .Dit simplement Damon en fixant le paysage .Il profitait de la vie, de sa renaissance .Le beau brun était connu pour adorer la vie .Il adorait se réveiller, respirer, rire. Vivre tout simplement .

-Je sais Salvatore .Répondit Klaus en ne quittant pas des yeux la route .

Le fait que Klaus, son ancien ennemi, ait utilisé son nom de famille raviva sa tristesse .Son petit frère, son stupide frère qu'il aimait plus que tout était mort .Il ne reviendrait pas à la vie .Cette pensée le fit souffrir .Il suffoquait, c'est pour cela qu'il ouvrit sa fenêtre .Le vent froid d'hiver glaça le visage du vampire .Peu à peu, la douleur disparaissait ne laissant plus que de la nostalgie dans le cœur mort de Damon .

Flash-Back

-Damon ! Cria le jeune Stephan en essayant de suivre son frère .Ce dernier bouillait de rage, un stupide gamin avait poussé son petit frère et il avait dût se battre .Il allait se faire punir par son père .Encore une fois .

-Attend-moi .Reprit l'enfant en arrêtant de courir en voyant son grand frère s'assoir à même le sol .

-Il t'a poussé Steffie, il t'a bousculé sans aucune raison et toi tu l'as laissé faire .Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Stephan ?

-Parce que tu me défends toujours Damon .Je savais que tu allais me défendre. Répondit simplement Stephan en haussant les épaules .

Fin Flash-Back

Non petit frère, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger .Cette pensée torturait l'esprit déjà tourmenté de Damon .Il ne pouvait pas se dire que son frère était mort .Ils étaient immortels, ils possédaient une chance que les humains n'avaient pas .Vivre éternellement .Voir le monde des milliers de fois, pouvoir profiter de la vie sans se soucier des choses futiles .Ils avaient cette chance mais Stephan n'avait pas pu en profiter .

Damon secoua la tête, referma la fenêtre avant de lâcher un soupir .

-On trouvera une solution .Dit subitement Klaus en regardant Damon .Une bonne action en deux mille ans, c'est bien non ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Sauver ton frère .Ou plutôt le ramener à la vie .

-Euh…Merci .Répondit avec hésitation le beau brun en fronçant les sourcils .Il n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier .Encore moins Klaus .

-Je crois que ce que les gens normaux disent quand quelqu'un est sympa avec lui .Ria Klaus .

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi .Caroline et Elena dormaient tandis que leur compagnon discutaient .Ils allaient vivre ensemble pendant environ deux ans alors autant faire connaissance .Malgré que quelques années auparavant, ils avaient essayés de se tuer .Damon demanda à Klaus de faire une pause pour que chacun puisse se nettoyer et manger .

-Réveille-toi Love .Murmura le beau vampire en caressant les boucles blondes de Caroline .Cette dernière grogna plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux .

-On est arrivés ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la voiture pour réveiller ses jambes engourdies .

-Ouaip .Répondit Damon en tendant sa main à une Elena somnolente .Tu prends un truc à manger et tu remontes dans la voiture .Sans avoir le temps de bouger, Damon se retrouva plaqué au mur .

-Tu devrais mieux parler à Caroline .Conseil d'ami .Menaça Klaus tandis que ses yeux devenaient jaunes

Damon hocha la tête et Klaus le lâcha enfin .

-Pas besoin de devenir violent .Dit la belle blonde en rentrant dans la mini superette avec Elena qui regarda avec tendresse son compagnon mais ne préférant pas l'approchait .Klaus devait déjà se calmer .

Damon se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée sans un regard pour l'Originel qui s'essuya les mains sur son jean noir .Il se dirigea directement vers l'alcool après avoir vu Caroline pointant du doigt les toilettes pour pas qu'il s'inquiète .Damon quant à lui piochait dans une pile de paquet de chips sans réel enthousiasme .Se voyage ne l'intéressait pas mais Elena voulait le faire donc il le ferait .Stupide amour pensa-t-il en attrapant une bouteille d'alcool d'une couleur douteuse .

Tandis que les deux vampire faisaient leurs achats, Caroline et Elena essayaient de faire disparaitre les années de deuil qui avaient vieillit leur visage malgré leur immortalité .Des cernes impressionnantes enlaidissaient leur beauté juvénile tandis que leurs joues creusaient rendaient leur visage sévère .

-Oh mon dieu .Souffla Elena en brossant doucement ses cheveux .On est …

-Moche ! Déclara Caroline en touchant son visage .Elle s'était réellement négligée lors de ses dernières années .Mais la mort de l'amour de sa vie plus la séparation brutale entre elle et sa mère étaient des excuses .

-Exactement .Ria Elena face à la réaction brutale de son amie .Toujours dans le mélodrame ?

-Parfaitement ! Répondit la belle blonde en tirant la langue .

Après avoir repris une certaine allure normale, les deux vampires sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent Klaus et Damon qui attendaient à la sortie .Les deux vampire tendirent sans un mot de la nourriture et de la boisson aux deux jeunes femmes .Chacune embrassèrent leur petit-ami respectifs avant de mordre dans leur sandwich .Caroline lâcha un soupir de soulagement sous le regard moqueur de Klaus .

-Et ! Passer cinq ans à se nourrir que d'alcool et de chips, c'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais .

Cette réponse fit culpabiliser l'Originel .Il avait laissé Caroline dévastée et seule mais pour sa défense, il ne s'était pas imaginé que sa mort aurait tant affectée la jeune vampire .

-Plus que je le pensais aussi .Répondit Caroline en s'essuyant la bouche .C'était …difficile ses années sans toi .

-Comment ….

-Je sais lire en toi .Ne me demande pas comment mais je sais lire en toi .Informa-t-elle en embrassant longuement son Originel .Son Klaus, son vampire .Elle détestait autant être possessive avec Klaus mais elle était plus elle-même avec lui .Plus sûre, plus …

-Amusante .Ria l'Hybride .

De petits flocons tombaient dans une chute silencieuse sur les habits légers des deux vampires .Les cheveux blonds de Caroline étaient parsemées de neige blanche .Ce contraste renforçait le blond surnaturelle de la vampire .Un ange pensa l'Originel en caressant lentement la joue autrefois rebondie de Caroline .Ses traits devenus prononcés et moins délicats renforçaient le côté combattant mais doux de Caroline .

-Comment…..

-Je sais lire en toi .Cita Klaus en se retenant de rire .Caroline frappa doucement l'épaule du vampire avant de se diriger vers la voiture .Damon et Elena les attendaient patiemment au chaud .La seule blonde du clan tapa la fenêtre pour apprendre aux deux vampires qu'ils étaient là .Elena s'écarta précipitamment de Damon tandis que ce dernier jurait .

-On repart ? Demanda Elena en remettant ses cheveux en place .

-Oui .Répondit simplement Klaus .Il n'appréciait toujours pas la double Petrova mais sa haine envers elle avait disparue .

-On va où ?

-Los Angeles, ca te va Love ?

-Super ! Cria Caroline en se retenant de sauter de joie .

-C'est partit alors .Déclara Damon en tapant dans ses mains .

Alors ?

Bien ou pas Bien ?


End file.
